


You are the Cheese to my Macaroni

by Lost_Arrow



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Arrow/pseuds/Lost_Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake meet in high school. Adam has a tough life, where he's only been hurt by others. So he can't help but fall in love with Blake, the one person who's treated him right, with love and care- but that's only because they're best friends, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wasn't sure I was going to write another fic but I was kinda in the mood for this one. Anyways, I am aware there are quite a few high school shevine fics but hopefully it isn't too overdone. And the title is just a shout out to my love for macaroni. Enjoy!

So nice to see your face again

Tell me how long has it been

Since you've been here

You look so different than before

But still the person I adore

Frozen with fear

I'm out of love but I'll take it from the past

I'll let out words cause I'm sure It'll never last

 

And I've been saving

These last words for one last miracle

But now I'm not sure

I can't save you if

You don't let me

You just get me like I never

Been gotten before

 

Maybe it's the bitter wind

A chill from the Pacific Rim

That brought you this way

Do not make me think of him

The way he touch your fragile skin

That hunts me everyday

I'm out of love but I can't forget the past

I'm out of words but I'm sure it'll never last

 

          “Adam… Adam... MR. LEVINE!!”

           I could faintly hear someone shout my name. _Just ignore them, it’ll go away._ Soon, the volume of the scream got louder and louder until my earphones were yanked angrily out of my ear and I could hear it loud and clear.

_Ouch. Hopefully this person doesn’t sing._

Warily, I opened my eyes and saw Mrs. King holding my iPod in her hands.

            _Shit._

I opened my mouth to apologize but she quickly interrupted me.

           “No more excuses. Detention after school for two hours, Levine.”

            Her tone left no room for a reply so I just nodded and mumbled a useless apology that held no meaning.

            “Thanks for the fucking warning, dickheads.” I muttered to the classmates around me. I could see them all stifling their laughter. _Assholes_.

 

            Indifferently, I laid my head on my desk again, trying to fall back asleep.

 

 

            I rushed out of the class as soon as I could but once outside, I stopped to plug my headphones back in. With my head down I continued to my locker to dump my books before lunch.

 

And I've been saving

These last words for one last miracle

But now I'm not sure

I can't save you if

You don't let me

You just get me like I never

Been gotten before

Like I never been gotten before

 

So nice to see you face again

But tell me will this ever end?

Don't disappear

 

And I've been saving

These last words for one last miracle

But now I'm not sure

I can't save you if

You don't let me

You just get me like I never

Been gotten before

Like I never been gotten before

 

          I wasn’t looking up so I didn’t notice the wall in front of me and I ran right into it landing on my ass in the middle of the hallway.

_Why does the world hate me?_

          I looked up to see it wasn’t a wall but actually an extremely tall student. And a new one by the looks of it. Boots and plaid t-shirts weren’t popular around here. I may not have friends but I do know everyone and everything about this damned school.  The new kid was rushing out apologies before I could even get up but soon that wasn’t a problem. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me to my feet, still stammering over apologies that I couldn’t understand anyways because of his accent.

_A redneck. That’s great. Just fucking great._

          I was still pissed about having detention and the fact that people were now stopping to look at me and laugh didn’t help my mood. I could hear the jokes already. _The queer can’t walk. Fag tried to get with the new kid._   They’d be all over the school by the end of the day. More ammunition to hate me, I guess.

_Fuck high school and my life for that matter._

 

          I shook myself out of the new kids worried grasp and muttered, “It’s fucking fine; I’m not a doll.” I then stormed away from him and up the stairs like a total douche.

 

 

            After my embarrassing run in (literally) with the new kid I had returned to where I usually spent lunch with my guitar in hand. I watched as other kids socialized in the green area. The sound of laughter and other conversations could hardly be heard at my vantage point. I was on top of the roof of the school, strumming aimlessly at my guitar. I often went there to relax and get away from the typical high school bullshit. I had found the spot after picking the locks of several restricted doors.

_It was accident seriously… Nahh_

            I had decided that the risk of getting a suspension was nothing compared to the risk of running into one my _friends_ … As in the kids who repeatedly liked to beat me up.

_Yup. I am that kid. The gay one no one likes in this homophobic shit hole they call high school._

           I looked back down with loathing at my _fellow peers_ , when I saw him. The new kid I ran into and left in the hallway today.

_That was a dick move._

           My guilt rose when I saw him looking lost at all of the full tables. He looked scared to approach a table and I saw him discard his food and walk out with his head down. I recognized the bent neck and tense shoulder. It should have been funny to see such a big kid try to shrink and become invisible but I knew the feeling. I packed my stuff and rose, planning to meet up with him. Hopefully, this meeting would be different.

           And maybe, _just maybe_ , I could have a friend.

_Even I deserve one, right?_

           I took the stairs by two, hoping to be able to catch up with him. I found him aimlessly wandering the hallways around the cafeteria, waiting for the next bell.

           “Hey! Hey, yeah, you!” I called, realizing I didn’t even know his name

            What a fucking amazing idea.

            “Listen, I don’t want any trou-“ He began with his hands held up in surrender.

 _He thinks I want to beat him up._ The guilt weighed me down even more as I interrupted him to speak.

            “No, neither do I! I’m not going to beat you up!” I let out a quick laugh at the ridiculous of that image and continued shyly, ”I just want to… umm… apologize. I acted like a dick in the hallways and I feel really bad about it. So… maybe we can put it behind us?” I finished awkwardly, with my hand held out in a truce.

            “Yeah. Definitely.” His southern drawl was even more pronounced now and his grin was splitting his face in half.

             I smiled back at his enthusiasm and he grasped my hand. I winced at his strong grip and he laughed, blue eyes twinkling and bright teeth shining.

             I tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach and I couldn’t help myself from discreetly sweeping my eyes over him.

_Is he kinda… hot? Scratch that, he's definitely attractive._

             “I’m Blake.” He said, country accent even more noticeable, after letting go of my hand.

_I am so screwed._

             “Adam.” I replied, finally introducing myself.

             “Adam.” He repeated, as if testing out the sound. Then he just gave me one of those smiles again.

              _What is that supposed to mean?_

             “You play?” He asked, motioning towards the guitar case slung over my shoulder.

             “Yeah, I’m sort of into music.” I said, shifting the case around.

_Pssh. Sort of? Nice one, Levine._

             Blake just smiled again. _He does that a lot huh?_  “Me too!  Though our styles may be different…” He trailed off, glancing at combat boots, skinny jeans, studded belt, and holey t-shirt.

              I blushed as he looked at me and laughed nervously.

               _Oh my gosh, grow a pair._

              “Maybe we can jam later today? You can come over and we’ll just chill and play” I asked tentatively.

              “Yes! Sounds like fun. Here’s my number.”

               We exchanged numbers and went separate ways when the bell rang.

               But he occupied my mind for the rest of the day and through my detention. Finally, I came up with the courage to text him to come over. When he said yes, I giggled. I fucking giggled.

_It’s official. You’re a girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, song is Gotten, by Slash and sung by Adam Levine. It's beautiful and the video is for a good cause if you haven't heard of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Yupp, for now I've decided to go with it. Thanks for the comments, hopefully you're liking the direction it's taking :)

            As soon as I heard the doorbell ring I sprinted to the door. I stopped nervously in front of it, straightening my shirt and smoothing my hair.

            After an hour of debating what to wear, I had settled on _my look_. I replaced my holey white t-shirt with a blue one _(that may or may not have been influenced by Blake's eye color...)_ , and my black skinny jeans were now a blue denim pair. _Nice but not overdoing it, right?_

            I waited what I thought was an appropriate amount of time, don’t want to seem overly eager, before opening the door to Blake.

            _I totally overthought this._

            Blake was there, casually leaning against the side of the door and _(of course)_ grinning. I stared at him for a few seconds too long before I saw the expectant look in his blue eyes.

            “Oh yeah, sorry, come in, man.” I ushered him inside and led him down through entryway. “So, kitchen’s over there, there’s a bathroom there, that leads to the garage, here’s the living room, and that’s the door to my mom’s room, but she’s not here.”

            “Just your mom?” He inquired.

            _Fuck, I hate answering questions about personal shit._

            “Uhh… Yeah… My parents are divorced. I just to live with my dad, but this… is better… for me.” I finished quietly. Subconsciously, I rubbed my chest as bad memories came to my mind.

            _Stop acting like your ten; that was a long time ago. He can’t hurt you anymore…_

            I saw Blake’s eyes take in my tone of voice and my movements _(bastard didn’t miss anything)_ and I quickly shook my head and returned to the present. I put on a smile and motioned him to follow me upstairs. “The upstairs is all mine.” I said with a mischievous grin.

            “Over there is my room but it’s basically just a bed and a closet. This is where I live.” I led him to the largest _and best_ room of the house. The music room.

            I smiled when Blake’s jaw dropped at the sight of all the instruments I had set up in there. “You play all of these? Drums, guitar, piano… accordion?” He picked up the last one with a laugh. I nodded in response to his question and picked up my favorite guitar. “Sort of into music my ass.” He said. He was laughing until something caught his eye.

            _Shit._

I was too far away to block him from getting to the small desk that was tucked in the corner. His hand grazed over the many sheets of paper and he looked up at me, seriously. “You write, too?”

            No, no, no, no.

            “Yeah.” I said shyly

            He could see that I was uncomfortable and dropped it. He grabbed an acoustic and began to tune it up. “Well, let’s jam!”

 

 

 

 

            After a few hours of rocking and rolling _(and some beers),_ Blake and I were officially “buds” as he put it.  He showed me his country style and I showed him my ability to rock. I was cracking up at some stupid ass, _yet hilarious,_ joke he'd made, when he turned to me with a serious, sober look in his eyes.

            “Adam, play me one of your songs.” He may have been drunk of his ass, but his voice was low and serious.

            “Why? I mean… they’re… kind of personal.” I responded nervously. I’ve always been extremely self-conscious when it came to my music. The only person that even knows I write is _my mom._

            “I want you to be able to talk to me and I think that’d be easier for you by singing because I’m the same way. And that’s what friends are for, right?”

_His drunken logic actually made sense._

            I looked down and whispered, ”I wouldn’t know.” Luckily, it was just low enough to keep to myself.

            But when I looked up at Blake, I could tell I could trust him.

            “I’ll make you a deal. After you sing, I’ll sing you a song. So? How about it?” He held out a hand and I nodded, shaking it for the second time that day.

            _Well, not technically ‘that day’ since it was 2 in the morning._

_Oh, what the hell? He’ll probably be too hung over to remember._

I grabbed the nearest acoustic, snickering at the surprised look in his eyes at my choice, and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, imagining I was somewhere else, before beginning.

Hold on 

Hold on 

We're on 

Our way 

 I'm not falling apart  

Hold on

 Hold on 

We're on 

Our way  

I'm not falling apart 

 I dont mind 

Falling in the water

 No one ever notices me 

I lay under the waves 

I dont mind

 Falling in the water

 No one ever notices me

 I lay under the waves  

I'm not falling apart 

Not falling apart 

Not falling apart

 

            After finishing, nothing happened. Seriously, no booing, no applause, _no speaking._

_Not even a smile._

            I immediately regretted everything. _I should’ve picked another song. A Beatle’s song, not mine. Why isn’t he saying anything?_

            “That was… amazing. You are amazing.” He stated, awe creeping into the tone of his voice. I felt my face flush and began to smile. ”What’s the song about?” He asked quietly.

            Immediately, the smile froze on my face. “Umm. Well…” _Just spit it out. Remember, he’s drunk._ So I took a deep breath and explained. “It’s called _Not falling Apart._ I wrote it last summer. I thought coming back to school would be different this year. That… people would actually like me… or just notice me. But nothing changed. Nothing ever fucking changes. “ I spoke the last words harshly, hating my _peers._ “But I’m not… not falling apart. I can handle it. It doesn’t matter.”

            I hadn’t realized the tears in my eyes until Blake put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see that his smile was a blur through my wet vision.

            “Hey, I’m here for you, buddy. You can tell me anything.” He spoke softly.

            “Thanks, Blake, I just need some time. I think…” I stood up, ”Let me just use the bathroom.”

            He nodded and I walked out of the room. Once inside, I looked in the mirror at my red rimmed, swollen eyes. _Fuck._ I splashed water on my face quickly and gently towel-dried my face. I smiled at myself in the mirror, trying to clear the negative thoughts from my mind. Then, I walked back to the music room.

            “Hey Blake, don’t forget we had a deal. You have to play me a-“ I stopped once I saw him laying on the floor, snoring softly. I chuckled and brought a blanket for him from my room, thinking how lucky he was that it was a Friday.

            As I laid it across him, I studied his peaceful face and the soft smile he wore, even in his sleep.  I could feel a warmness rising through me and smothering my scarred heart.

_Shit._

_I’m falling in love with Blake Shelton._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the song in this chapter is actually called Not falling apart and it's by Kara's flowers (not to be confused with the song Not falling apart by maroon 5). If you're interested, it's not on iTunes the album it's from is called Stagg Street Recordings and only sold about 500 CDs so you'll have to google. If you like m5 I highly recommend because most of the songs on the album sound like songs on soj.   
> Excuse my rant :) hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is all fictional.

     Weeks passed and Blake and I just got closer and closer. At school, we were practically never seen apart. I got bullied and teased even more for turning the new kid gayand we were dubbed the faggot couple _._ But no one ever said that when Blake was around because as much as they’d hate to admit it, the 6’5 country boy scared them to death. Which made me happy.

_Hopefully, that didn’t sound to sadistic…_

     Unfortunately, the beat downs and name callings just served to remind me how _straight_ Blake was. He was a typical cowboy, I mean, he wore flannel and listened to country for crying out loud!

_I was so screwed._

     But on the other hand, just being best friends (nothing more) with Blake was like having a little piece of heaven on earth.

_It was fucking amazing._

     All these thoughts were kept to myself, of course. Blake couldn’t know.

    “Hey, Adam! Wait up buddy!” Blake exclaimed from across the hallway.

_Speak of the devil… well more like an angel._

     I smiled. I could easily see his tall head of curls above the sea of students. I motioned to the parking lot and soon we were both outside where we could actually stretch our arms in front of us without hitting a dozens of kids around us.

     “What’s up, Blake?” I asked casually.

_I’ve gotten pretty good at faking that I’m not  in love with him._

     “Can I come over today? I’ll pay for the drinks!” He asked, bouncing from one foot to anotther.

     “Of course, man. Damn right you’ll be paying, you practically downed an entire 6 pack last time!” I laughed at his confused face.

     “I don’t remember… When was that?” He questioned.

     “Of course you don’t. It was a few weeks ago, luckily, your average amount of beers per night has decreased since then.”

     “Oh! That night! When you first sang to me. I’d never forget that.” He replied with a smile on his face but a solemn look in his eyes.

      I just chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. And I had thought this whole time he was just too drunk to remember.

_Just my fucking luck._

      But he just rested his arm around my shoulders, which immediately brought me comfort, and then let me lead the way to my car.

      I’m not sure but I thought I heard him whisper, “I’m here for you Adam”, just like that night.

 

      Once we got to my house, we went to the music room.

      “Hey, Blake, you still owe me a song!” I exclaimed indignantly.

       “Haha, just give me another day, buddy. I don’t have my shit together today.

        So I began a beat on the drums while Blake strummed away on the guitar. We played until my wrists were aching and his fingers were numb and we, as in Blake, were suitably drunk.

_Such a fucking country boy._

         We were lazily relaxing outside when Blake spontaneously jumped in the pool, splashing water all over me.

_“What the hell was that?”_ I shouted, both alarmed and wet.

          “I was hot.” Blake said simply.

           I had a snappy comeback but I was soon distracted as I saw Blake take off his now wet t-shirt, with water gleaming against his tanned, muscled skin.

_Is he moving in slow motion?_

           “Come in, Adam! The water is freaking amazing!” He called.

           “Let me go to the bathroom, one second.” I responded anxiously.

            I got inside and began pacing around the living room.

_I can’t go into the pool with him. He’ll see…_

            Ashamedly, I lifted up my shirt to see the scars and bruises spotting my torso. The bruises along my chests were from _assholes_ at school but the small, faded scars along my hip were deliberate. I was at my rock bottom when I’d started cutting. It was around 3 years ago once I figured out I was gay and told my parents.  My mom supported me, of course, but my dad… That was scary.

            I took a deep breath and tried to figure out a way around Blake seeing them. So I went up to my room, grabbed a surf shirt, and wished myself good luck as I cannon balled into the pool with Blake.

            It last longer than I thought, it really did. However, my luck is limited, very limited and only lasted about 20 minutes of just dicking around. I was lying by the stairs when Blake snuck over to me and pulled the surf shirt up and over my head. I protested loudly but could do nothing against his iron grip.

            “Come one, buddy, I want to see that one tattoo you’ve been bragging about. Is it a-“ He cut off once he saw my chest. He looked up at me, mouth agape, “Adam, what _in the hell_ happened to you?”

            I pushed myself away his grip, which was limp with shock, and swam to the edge of the pool. Pulling myself out, I ran inside and shut the door to my bedroom. Then, I curled into a ball at the base of the door and cried, not caring about the puddle of pool water and tears forming around me.

 

            I don’t know how much time went by. It seemed like forever. Finally, I heard a knock on the door and a timid voice call my name.

            “Adam? Buddy, I know you’re in there. And I’m not going to yell at you to come out or anything. I just came want to tell you I’m sorry about how I reacted. I was just…. Shocked. And now, I need you to know I’m here for you. You’re my best friend, Adam, and I’ll do anything for you. You just have to open up to me.”

            I heard the sincerity in his words. He was my best friend; I should be able to go out and talk to him.

            _But will he still be there for me once he hears the truth?_

            I spent another few minutes leaning against the door before I reached up and opened it, stepping outside to see Blake.

            Immediately, I knew I made the right decision when I saw the _destroyed_ look on his face mixed with the relief of finally seeing me.

            I smiled weakly and sat on the floor next to him; gently letting my head fall back against the wall.

            “Hey.” I said meekly.  He didn’t respond. He was openly gazing at my bare torso with wide eyes.

            _Well this is awkward._

“Blake… I want to be open with you. I trust you with my life, man. It’s just… I don’t know where to start.”

            “Well, how about at the beginning, buddy?” He said with a small grin.

            I let out a breathless laugh and nodded.

            _I fucking love this dude. Like, seriously though._

“I was eleven when my parents divorced. Before that, everything had been normal. I spent most of my time with my dad because my mom worked so many hours. He was always making me do sports, but I had already decided that I wanted to be a musician. I thought… it was normal for him to push me around a little. He said it was to toughen me up. Those years weren’t that bad, I guess. I just wasn’t… happy.” I paused, preparing myself to finish. “Then, when I was fifteen, I realized I was… gay.” The word was barely above a whisper. I saw Blake’s head lift up in surprise and continued on in a rush. “I came out to both of my parents within the month. My mom supported me but my dad…” I took a shaky breath. ”The beatings got worse. Cracked ribs and black eyes became normal with the occasional broken arm or finger.  That’s when I began to cut.” My head was hung in shame and I had to will my mouth to speak. “It took six months for me to tell a teacher at my school; he was my music teacher and I still talk to him sometimes. Then, child services got involved and I was moved permanently to my mother’s house.  Things got better, but my dad was replaced with kids at school. I’m the queer that no one likes and everyone beats up. So, I immersed myself in my music, began to write, and waited for the day I get to leave the hell of high school.  Then you came along. And I can’t tell you how long it’s been since I’ve felt as _happy_ as I am now.” I finished and looked over to Blake.

            He was looking me in the eyes now. And he stood up, pulled me to my feet, and gave me one of the warmest hugs I’ve ever felt.

_Let’s just stay here forever._

            But eventually he pulled away and said seriously, “No matter what, I’m going to protect you, Adam. No matter what.”

            _No ones ever done that for me before._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I expected, I wasn't really sure about it and held onto it for an extra day. Enjoy and please comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I was feeling it and this sort of happened. I have somewhat of an idea of what to write but nothing too solid. So if you want me to continue, let me know, if you hate it, no biggie let me know too :)


End file.
